


Hangover and Morning Coffee

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Everyone already knows that Yedam likes Doyoung, everyone but Yedam himself.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Hangover and Morning Coffee

The hyungs went out to drink last night and went home late. 

Yedam isn't sure if it's just his imagination or he really saw Junkyu fall asleep on the sink with the tap water dripping on his head, Jihoon is rowdy on a daily basis but when drunk he's quiet and gets super clingy to Hyunsuk, the eldest on the other hand was pampering Jihoon. Mashi and Yoshi were acting like ninjas, doing weird hand signs while shouting 'chidori technique' and 'kagebunshin technique times two', he heard those words before but he's not sure about what they really mean. 

"Ugh... "

He flinched when he heard a guttural moan inside the kitchen. When he peeked he saw Jihoon on the island, his still in his pajamas with his head between both his arms. 

Hangover.

The younger quietly walked towards the fridge to drink water and Jihoon groaned again.

"Hyung... " He approached the older, cautiously. 

"I want to die... " Jihoon raised his head and Yedam clearly saw the red circles under his eyes. 

"Do you want coffee hyung?" Yedam doesn't really know how to cure hangover since he haven't experienced getting drunk so he offered what people usually wants in the morning. Jihoon nodded and massaged his temples, silently watching Yedam prepare coffee for the both of them. 

"I won't consume any alcoholic drink anymore..." 

Yedam snickers as he heard Jihoon still rambling. He placed the mugs on coasters and handed one to the older, Jihoon muttered a 'thanks' as Yedam sat across him. 

"You're up early, you don't have school today right?" Jihoon asked and Yedam nodded before answering. 

"I just woke up early and can't go back to sleep anymore." 

Jihoon was sipping on his coffee as Yedam blows on his, it's still too hot for him. The house is still quiet, it's only 7:00 in the morning and it's a Saturday so the other members will surely be sleeping half of the day. Except for one. 

"Hyung have you seen Doyoung?" Yedam asked as Jihoon finishes his cup. 

"Yeah, he went out to jog." 

They were silent after that, until Junghwan walked in and left immediately after grabbing a snack bar from the cupboard. 

He looked around first to see if there's anyone else in the vicinity. There's none. It's now safe to talk to his hyung about the things that's been the reason he's up early. "Hyung I actually have something to tell you."

"Fire away." Jihoon fixed his posture upon hearing Yedam's voice.

He took a deep breath and looked Jihoon straight in the eyes. "Hyung I think I like Doyoung."

"Yes." Jihoon answered right away.

"What?" Yedam's eyes widened and he almost spilled his coffee. 

"..."

"..."

"Sorry I forgot to act surprised, do it again."

Yedam wants to pour the coffee on his self, to make sure he's awake. 

"Look, Yedam, it's an open secret that you're attracted to Doyoung. I think anyone who sees the way you look at him will easily figure that out." 

Yedam closed his eyes and cursed internally. 

"You're not as subtle as you think you are."

Now, that was awkward. If the other members also knows about it then why doesn't he know? He just came to a realization last night when they were on his room. Doyoung and him were brainstorming for the lyrics of the song they're composing. Doyoung was deep in his thoughts as he unconciously twirls the pen in his hands. Yedam was about to tell him something but when he turned to Doyoung he end up staring and admiring. The younger was currently sporting a reddish-brown curly hair, his eyes were bright and beautiful and the way his lips arched into a smile when he realized that Yedam was looking made the older turn away immediately, he even made an excuse to go to the bathroom. 

"Yedam, are you okay?" Jihoon was waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Y-yes, hyung I'm just..." God, that was so embarrassing that the word embarrassing isn't enough to fully describe how he feels at the moment. "-- thinking."

"You're spacing out."

And as if the situation couldn't get any more awkward than it was, Doyoung arrived from his morning run and grabbed a bottle of water on the fridge. 

"What happened?" Doyoung inquired while twisting the cap of water bottle.

"Nothing. Yedam is just spacing out." Jihoon responded, a hand massaging his nape. Goddamned hangover. 

"Hyung are you okay?" Doyoung looks worried and Yedam accidentally thought of what Jihoon just said before. Contrary to popular belief that he's a genius there's actually one thing in particular that he's not good at and that was dealing with his feelings so with a nervous chuckle he waved his hand dismissively, afraid that if he opens his mouth to speak he'll end up confessing right there at the kitchen, early in the morning and with their Jihoon-hyung as a witness. 

"Okay, I'll go and wake up the others." Doyoung, the naturally sweet guy that he was, kissed Yedam on the cheek before leaving and the older faceplanted on the countertop. 

"Yedam." Jihoon ruffles his hair, chuckling. "You look good together."

"Hyuuung! " Yedam whines feeling his face heating up. 

"What? He literally kissed you." Jihoon teases him as he seems to have been fully recovered from his hangover and is now back to his annoying self.

"That's just a friendly peck on the cheek, Hyung." Yedam wants to wipe out that teasing smile off of the older's face. Jihoon laughed louder and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Sure. Whatever suits you."

Jihoon left and Yedam was now alone, his coffee, heavily creamed with a tablespoon of sugar got cold already, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He collected their mugs and got up to wash them, smiling with the thought that Jihoon might be an annoying hyung most of the time but he's surely sensible and knows what to say to at times like this.

**Author's Note:**

> DoDam Nation Rise!!!


End file.
